


Deserted *A Bleach Fan fiction* (One-shot)

by False_Princess



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach References, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_Princess/pseuds/False_Princess
Summary: What happens when you die? Is there a heaven and a hell? Or do we get reincarnated into something better than our previous life? Eve Daster ponders on the answers to these questions as she wonders around, lost and alone. After the wreck she had nothing, her family was gone. They were taken somewhere with a person in weird clothing, but she was the only one left behind.
Kudos: 2





	Deserted *A Bleach Fan fiction* (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because it was my story for young writers. It had to be less than one thousand words. I thought about making it longer but I didn't. I hope you like it. I reposted it on here because Wattpad really is starting to suck and fan fictions are becoming scarce on there. Anyway, enjoy the One shot

It happened in a blink of an eye. The roads were slick with patches of ice scattered across them. I lost control of the car, we went sliding into another vehicle on the other side of the road. I tried... I tried to steer away from it, to save my family and I. It was just me, my husband, and two children. Our life had just begun, I got a new job in this really nice neighborhood. It was on the outskirts of Baltimore where it was close but not too close to the city.

We all decided it was best for us to move because 1.) It has better pay than my previous job and 2.) It was closer to my parent's house. But now it was all about to end. All of it! Just because I had hit that stupid patch of ice! I didn't even get to look back at the faces of my dear children before the front end the car smashed into the rear of the other. My vision went black, but yet I could feel and hear everything around me.

Finally, my vision came back and what I saw was the most terrifying sight in my whole life. I was in the driver's seat, blood and shards of glass covered my arms, face, torso, and legs. My neck had a long, horizontal cut deep enough to kill anyone.

My husband, who sat in the seat across from me, had a huge gash on his forehead from where he'd hit it off of the dashboard. My children sat in the back, both of them had hit their heads on the windows, knocking them out cold. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. The whole thing was my fault, I hadn't been careful enough! I'm the one that killed them. 

I stood up from the seat and looked around, again. Everything was surreal, I couldn't believe what happened! I looked down at my body...wait! My body! I then realized that I was dead, dead as dirt. I floated out of the car just in time to see a man in a weird outfit with my family. I tried to shout out to them but I couldn't find my voice. By the time I had cleared my throat and could talk again, it was too late. The man with the weird outfit had already opened up some weird gate thing and led them into the unknown abyss beyond the gate. The man then closed the doors and jumped off leaving me alone. No life and no family.

Months have passed, and the chain that hangs from the hole in my chest is getting smaller and smaller. It was all my fault, if I was more careful I wouldn't have hit that patch of ice and ran into the other car.

I walked alone, wondering if there is a heaven or a hell? Who was the man that took away my family? What happens now? As I look down, my chest starts to glow a light blue color. Then, my body started to change as well. My pale skin started to turn into a pale blue, my hair turned a burnt red color, and a mask started to form onto my face. I looked in the mirror of a car left on the side of the road. I became a monster!

Suddenly, I lost control of my body and I ran down towards the nearest town. I found the nearest person and inhaled deeply. Their soul came out of their body and into my mouth. What did I just do?! I took some innocent person's life!

No matter how hard I tried to stop myself, my body wouldn't comply with the commands that I gave it. I went on and on, killing everything in site. I just stopped caring about a month of it. Death after death. Soul after soul. I had lost count weeks ago of how many people I've killed. I even killed whole villages, clans, and families. But I could care less now, my family was gone so why should they be happy if I'm not. I made sure that I got to see their pitiful faces before taking their souls. It brought me joy to see the other family members watching me in horror as I ate them, one by one.

This went on for three more months. No one even tried to stop me, not even that soul reaper that had taken my family to the Soul Society. I had picked up on some information from the memories of the souls I took. As I walked along the empty streets, I saw a man with white clothing, brown hair that was slicked back out of his face.

I stepped back and snarled at him in disgust. "Hello, young hollow. I am Sousuke Aizen. I would like for you to join my army so that I can bring the Soul Society to its knees. Will you join me?"

I looked at him, wondering if I should take his offer. The Soul Society did leave me and they also took away my family. I gazed at the man's outstretched hand, he was waiting for my answer.  
"I will join you, Sousuke Aizen." As the words fell out of my mouth, I grabbed his hand and shook it. After I agreed, he snapped his fingers and a rip in the sky started to form. Aizen started to walk towards it, so I followed him into the black abyss.

As we came out of the portal, all I saw was sand and a huge palace in the distance.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Eve Daster."


End file.
